


Nunca Será Um Sacrifício

by Aline_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline_Black/pseuds/Aline_Black
Summary: A única maneira ficar longe de Askaban era casando-se. Seria um sacrifício grande demais para ela aceitá-lo como marido?(Snamione)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Nunca Será Um Sacrifício

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.  
> 2\. One-shot sobre o casal Snape e Hermione.
> 
> Boa leitura!!!

— Você não pode fazer isso Hermione, é um sacrifício grande demais. — Falou Harry.

— Isso não é um sacrifício, eu não estou sendo obrigada. — Rebateu Hermione.

— Pense no seu futuro! Você tem tantos planos e sonhos, vai desistir deles? — Questionou Rony.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente, não entendia porque seus amigos não podiam simplesmente aceitar sua decisão. Além disso, ela não mudaria de ideia.

Severus Snape observava o trio discutindo, eles já estavam assim há alguns minutos e não parecia que iriam chegar a um consenso tão cedo. Ele, já estando cansado de esperar, interrompeu-os.

— Creio que ainda vão demorar a chegar a uma conclusão, porém eu não vou ficar aqui esperando para ouvir algo que não irá me agradar no final, então vou embora. — Severus virou-se de costas, já indo em direção à saída.

Hermione o mirava confusa. Não conseguia compreender por que ele acreditava que ela se negaria a ajudá-lo. Jamais negaria algo a Snape.

— Severus, espere um momento, — disse Hermione — não vá ainda.

Ele virou-se novamente para ela e a encarou seriamente. Perguntou-se o que aquela jovem ainda queria com ele, talvez tentar minimizar a sua rejeição?

— Eu já tomei minha decisão e minha resposta é sim, — continuou Hermione — eu quero fazer isso. Estou pronta para aceitar.

Snape se surpreendeu com as palavras que ouviu, a última coisa que esperava era uma resposta positiva de Hermione.

— Senhorita Granger, não precisa fazer isso. Não quero que se sacrifique. — Snape falou calmamente, como se o futuro e a liberdade dele não dependessem disso.

Severus realmente não queria que ela se tornasse triste e solitária, por ter que viver com ele, não queria que ela abdicasse de seus sonhos por uma escolha feita em benefício dele.

— Está ouvindo, Hermione, até o próprio Snape acredita que é um sacrifício. — Disse Harry.

Hermione estava com muita raiva naquele momento, provavelmente eles nunca entenderiam o que ela sentia.

Mas não havia nada que a fizesse mudar de ideia, nenhuma palavra que eles dissessem a faria repensar sua decisão.

— Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir, para mim não é um sacrifício. Nunca será um sacrifício, porque eu quero fazer isso. Será que agora vocês entendem? — Esbravejou Hermione.

Ela então vira-se para Snape e completa:

— Eu quero me casar com você, Severus! Não apenas porque sua liberdade depende disso, mas porque eu desejo isso. Minha vida pode sim ser diferente do que eu imaginava, mas será por minha escolha. Eu ainda posso realizar todos os meus sonhos, a única diferença será ter você, Severus, ao meu lado para dividir minhas conquistas.

Snape se aproximou de Hermione, colocou uma mão de cada lado do rosto dela, de modo que ela não pudesse desviar seus olhos dos dele. Tinha que olhar naquele mar castanho e ter certeza que ela não estava apenas sendo piedosa com ele.

— Senhorita Granger, não faça isso por pena, nem por caridade. — Disse o homem firmemente. — Eu não quero ser o responsável por destruir seu brilhante futuro. Você, com certeza, sabe que o voto de um casamento bruxo é inquebrável, como um voto perpétuo. Tem certeza do que pretende fazer? Será para sempre.

Não se contendo mais, Hermione aproximou rapidamente seu rosto do de Severus e o beijou o mais apaixonadamente possível, queria mostrar a ele o porquê de ter aceitado o casamento.

No início ele ficou imóvel, mas depois de alguns segundos, começou a retribuir o beijo apaixonado daquela jovem que acabou de salvá-lo de um futuro em Azkaban, aceitando um casamento imposto pelo Ministério da Magia.

Harry e Rony estavam boquiabertos assistindo a cena de Hermione beijando Snape, não era algo que os agradava.

Ela acabou vagarosamente com o beijo.

— Eu quero fazer isso. Quero ficar com você, Severus. — Disse Hermione bem próximo ao ouvido dele, de modo que só Snape escutasse suas palavras.

Severus ficou paralisado por alguns instantes, nunca esperou ouvir tais palavras vindas de uma bela e jovem mulher. Hermione realmente foi capaz de desarmá-lo naquele momento.

Snape tentou se recompor o mais rápido possível, para poder dizer algo a Granger.

— Se tem mesmo certeza senhorita, vamos de encontro ao Ministro. — Disse ele seriamente.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, encontravam-se em frente ao Ministro da Magia, ele quem selaria os votos do casamento.

— Hermione, não precisa fazer isso. — Disse o Ministro.

— Claro que preciso, quero Severus comigo. Ao meu lado é o lugar dele. — Respondeu Hermione de forma cortante.

Snape ouviu o modo áspero como Hermione respondeu ao Ministro, ele estava extremamente orgulhoso dela. E as palavras de Hermione foram um bálsamo para sua alma inquieta.

O Ministro pareceu não gostar da resposta da jovem, mas não havia como voltar atrás, ele mesmo quem havia sugerido a ideia do casamento como opção para Snape esperar o julgamento longe de Azkaban.

Porém, o Ministro nunca acreditou que uma bruxa aceitaria Snape como marido, ele havia se enganado completamente.

— Ambos estão aqui por livre e espontânea vontade? — Perguntou dirigindo-se ao casal.

— Sim. — Responderam Hermione e Severus em uníssono.

No entanto, mais duas respostas foram ouvidas, dois sonoros “não” vindos de Harry e Rony.

— Senhores, eu me dirigia aos noivos. Gostaria que não interrompessem mais. — Comentou o Ministro.

Hermione dirigiu, aos amigos, um olhar reprovador, quase mortal, por atrapalharem a cerimônia de seu casamento. Os dois, vendo a expressão de Hermione, rapidamente desculparam-se.

O Ministro então continuou:

— Estendam ambas as mãos para frente, unam as mãos. Hermione segure firmemente as mãos de Severus e você Severus, faça o mesmo com Hermione. — Falou o Ministro. — Agora, respondam-me: vocês aceitam unir-se em matrimônio, prometem respeitar e honrar um ao outro, aceitar as diferenças entre vocês, apoiar os sonhos e desejos um do outro e serem honestos e fieis acima de tudo?

Não havia qualquer menção ao amor nos votos, pois o Ministro não acreditava que alguém pudesse amar Severus Snape, mas ele estava completamente enganado, Snape era muito amado por aquela jovem de fartos cabelos castanhos.

— Sim. — Novamente responderam juntos.

O Ministro então executou a magia, Hermione sentiu um calor surgir e seguir de seus braços até seu coração, Severus sentiu o mesmo.

— Neste momento eu os declaro marido e mulher. — Disse o Ministro. — E você agora é senhora Snape, Hermione.

Mesmo sem o Ministro dizer que a noiva poderia ser beijada, Severus aproximou seu rosto do de Hermione e a beijou delicadamente nos lábios. Ela retribuiu carinhosamente o beijo de seu marido.

Não haveria comemoração ou uma festa para o casal, simplesmente iriam embora após o final da cerimônia.

— Creio que agora temos que ir, — disse Snape — quero ficar com minha esposa. E aproveitar todos os benefícios de uma vida de casado.

Hermione corou e Harry e Rony, assim como o Ministro, olharam horrorizados para o homem. Como ele ousou dizer aquelas palavras na frente deles, questionaram-se os três.

— Eu vou matá-lo. — Disse Rony vermelho em um misto de vergonha e raiva.

— Você não irá fazer nada Ronald, ele agora é meu marido, — disse Hermione com as bochechas muito coradas — você não tem o direto de interferir em meu casamento.

Rony ficou calado e Harry perecia ter perdido a capacidade de articular palavras.

— Vamos, minha querida, temos muito o que...fazer. — Disse Snape descaradamente, com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios direcionado a Rony e Harry.

O casal despediu-se dos presentes, inclusive dos dois jovem carrancudos. E, de mãos dadas, aparataram dali para um nova vida, juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Deixem suas opiniões!


End file.
